Downhill
by o0wallpaper0o
Summary: After EC: Holly has a bit too much to drink, and it starts a list of problems that just get worse. It would help if one of them wasn't a supposed return of Artemis... wouldn't it? NOT hollyarty!
1. A song and some confusion

**Disclaimer: Artemis does not belong to me. *sulk* He and all related characters belong to the almighty Eion Colfer. **

**A/N: Before starting I would like to point out there is no Artemis/Holly shipping in this fic. All references to Artemis are meant in a friend's point of view. Also my characters are very um… OUT of character.**

===============================================================

"No Holly… I really don't think you should have another one!"  Trouble said grabbing the pint of beer away from her.

"Why in Haven not?" Holly said, making pathetic reaches for the glass.

"Because your completely drunk, not to mention we're needed early tomorrow for that 'special top secret' mission Root was on about"

"I am not drunk! Watch!"  Holly stood up, climbed on to her chair and launched into song.

"Oh them farie folk in Tara! 

They're the finest folk they be!

You go visit your Uncle Harold,

He'll own a golden key-"

"Ok, that's it Holly, we're taking you home" Trouble cut her off.

The entire bar was staring up at her. Chix, who was looking quite amused, swaggered over towards the group.

"I'll take her if you like mate" he said grinning.

Foaly raised an eyebrow. "That won't be necessary" 

They left and walked into the street, flagging down a taxi for Holly.

"Boy is she going to regret this tomorrow" Trouble said as he and Foaly watched her go.

*

"Where's Short?" Root yelled. 

It was morning and he was sitting at the head of a long conference table.

"Well-uh-she's-um…. Coming! Yes! She went to….. get coffee!" Foaly stammered.

"What is it with us and mudpeople drinks?" Root spat.

"Who said anything about drinking?" Trouble snapped.

Root turned purple, something that occurred as often as breathing.

"THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON HERE AND I DON'T LIKE IT!" he roared.

The dozen or so officers looked around, those who knew looking guilty, and everyone else confused.

"I WILL FIRE EVERY PERSON IN THIS ROOM UNLESS SOMEBODY STARTS TALKING!"

It was an empty threat. The best officers in the LEP were there, they couldn't be replaced easily.

Just then Holly burst into the room looking extremely out of breath.

"SHORT! Where have you been?" Root demanded.

She casted her eyes around the room and noticed Foaly and Trouble miming someone drinking. She raised an eyebrow at them. Surely telling Root the truth was not the best option, but the pair nodded vigorously back at her.

 "I was out last night sir… I had a bit too much to drink" she said, looking confused.

Trouble slammed his head onto the table. Not a good sign.

"You WHAT?!" Root roared. "When you KNEW there was an important assignment scheduled for today?!"

Several officers winced.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Please continue" Holly said military style.

"No Holly…" Root sighed. "I'm afraid that's it this time. I'm suspending you for a week-"BUT-" The injustice of it slammed into her.

"NO! You missed your chance" the commander looked reluctant but serious.

Holly clenched her fists and pushed the door behind her, leaving the room.

She really had blown it this time.

Slowly, she made her way through the crowded reception and out onto the traffic filled street.

It had been the same ever since the Artemis incident. The wind-wipes had deeply affected her entire life, and although she tried her hardest to hide it, the cracks were beginning to show. They had all been a part of her… but now they didn't even know she existed.

All in all, the mornings events had not improved her now pounding headache. She was thinking so hard that she ran right into Chix Verbil.

"Hey there!" he said, trying not to fall over.

"Move Chix! Today is not my day!" Holly said angrily.

Chix frowned.

"Easy! Root given you a bad assignment?" 

"No. Actually Root has suspended me" she explained, pushing him aside.

Chix's mouth fell open and he stepped in front of her again.

"You mean he actually did it?" he demanded.

"Yes! Now MOVE IT!"

"For real!?"

Holly punched him in the stomach and he crumpled. She stepped over him and angrily stormed away. It wasn't really Chix's fault but he annoyed Holly at the best of times anyway.

She didn't know where she was going as she stormed through the tourist crowded streets. Home? Maybe. The hours that followed could only be described as depressing. Holly sat on a bench in a bad area of Haven, Skrinchsrat, and thought angrily about what Root.

An old tramp next to her attempted to snatch her bag but she caught his arm before he came near. _Root didn't have to do that in front of everyone _she fumed. And just then the locator on her wrist beeped and flashed.

Foaly popped up on the miniature screen.

"Holly you're not going to believe this!" he said.

"What? Has Root given my position to Frond? Or is it better? Has his head finally exploded?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but… erm- the mission is Fowl related" Foaly whispered.


	2. Another chance?

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? Oh well anyway I do not own Artemis Fowl or associated characters etc... blah blah blah.**

**A/N: I decided to post more because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you sooo much for the reviews!!!**

===================================================================================

Holly's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm serious! They've picked up some interesting activity in the area, and it needs checking out" he explained.

"He's got passed the mindwipes?"  

A secret burst of hope spread through her.

"It seems so" Foaly said.

 The centaur tried to look serious, but he broke into a triumphant smile which Holly returned.

"I think our favourite mud boy is back" he said.

"Foaly?" Holly said.

"Yes?"

"Get Root in a good mood"

"Why?" Foaly said suspiciously.

"I'm coming in" she hopped off the bench and ran all the way back to headquarters.

*******

Commander Julius Root was not in a good mood. After all their efforts, Artemis Fowl had out-smarted them again. 

There was a knock at his office door.

"What?" he grunted.

Holly stepped in, and even though she was nervous, she still has the determined expression on her face.

"Short you are suspended. I thought it was made clear you had to leave?" he said.

"Sir, I'd like you to reconsider" Holly said.

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake" she hated having to admit her faults to Root, but this was more important to her.

Root snorted.

"Foaly told you then?" he muttered, tapping an intercom button. "Foaly you are losing you're pay for today"

Foaly's voice came grumbling back, but too quietly to distinguish his words.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you on after you disobeyed orders? Just because you wanted to meet up with Fowl again? No Short, you've missed your chance, I've told you" he said.

Holly glared.

"He's a dangerous mud boy, not an old school friend I'm asking you to visit!" the commander was enjoying this, he knew how hard it would be for her to admit missing Artemis. Truth be told even he had been secretly hoping that one day it would all pop back up again.

"Well…. Maybe I would like to see Fowl again sir. But I would be the best person for the job, knowing him better than the others" she tried not to let his words taunt her.

"Yes, you _did_ get rather _close_ didn't you?"

Holly could have slapped him. But it wasn't her style. Instead she clenched her fists and bit her tongue. Hard.

"Get out of here. Or I may have to give you another week!" Root was turning the usual shades of purple. It never was a good sign.

She left, and found Trouble waiting on the other side of the door.

"Holly? How come your still here?" he said.

"Trouble! When is the shuttle leaving?" she asked.

"Now. I was just going over to the launch station" Trouble answered said, frowning at her.

"Thanks!" Holly started running again.

If Root thought she had given up, he was very much mistaken. She skidded into the shuttle bay and climbed inside.

Most of the officers from Recon and Retrieval were already inside, and they watched in amazement as Holly came flying through the door and grabbed the microphone that connected the shuttle to Foaly in the operations booth.

"Foaly? FOALY? Can you hear me!?" she called.

"Holly? Is that you? What are you doing? If Root finds out-"

"I need you to get this shuttle out of here before that" she interrupted, all too aware of the fact her plan could be heard by the eleven or so occupants.

Foaly sighed.

"Seeing as you're desperate, and that my pay is already out of the window"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled in a way a seven year old might

**Please please please review!**


	3. Hijacking

**Disclaimer: Artemis and associated characters below to Eion Colfer etc.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad people like it ! : ) I'm sorry for not updating, I was away on a trip for a couple of days. Anyway thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Phire**** Phoenix (-thanks for the tip!)**

**Lutefa******

**Slime frog**

**Abbitha******

**Mad sam**

**Most SOUR lemon alive**

**Destellando*****sandia**

**=====================================================================**

"Hurry up and sit down stupid! This journey isn't gonna go smoothly!"

In truth Foaly was grinning to himself, pleased that Root would miss the shuttle, and also sharing in the excitement of Holly's plan (if it could be called a plan).

He hit a yellow button and pulled down a switch.

Inside the shuttle the doors slid shut and there was a violent jerk. The pilot hadn't yet arrived, so it was up to Holly to steer them to Tara.

"Holly? Holly!? WAIT! Trubs not here yet, or Root!" Grub Kelp tapped her on the shoulder.

"They can't come Grub. Important meeting or something" Holly lied quickly. Grub was slow, he wouldn't work out was going on for a while.

Lilli Frond came over and sat next to her in the pilot seat.

"You know this is mad?" she said.

"Yes" said Holly.

"You know your going to lose your badge?"

"Most probably"

"And all for the mud boy?"

"I have to see it Lilli. I couldn't live with myself when they did the mindwipes. I need to see for myself that Artemis Fowl has escaped" Holly told her. 

She had never really gotten on with Lilli Frond, but she was the only one aboard who didn't seem to be against her.

The shuttle launched, the G force rising as they gained speed. The fact that the whole squad could be turned to ash in milliseconds did not register for once. The true consequences of what Holly had just done did instead.

Why did she need to see it? They weren't even sure it was Artemis that the activity was coming from. …But what if it was? More crazy schemes, that was sure. And that suited Holly fine.

Lilli was watching her, even though the shuttle shook in abnormal amounts. Holly was concentrating on directing them, but even so she noticed.

"What?" her voice was detached due to the speed they were moving.

"I want to help you" Lilli said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your probably going to end up in prison or something, sharing a cell with Opal Koboi. And actually… I think you every right to do what your doing" Lilli continued.

"Hmmmm…." Holly didn't know where she was going.

"I can back you up. An alibi" 

"But there are ten other people who are going to be against your word. Thanks Lilli, but there's no point in you losing your job too" sometimes Lilly really was stupid, Holly thought.

Lilli smiled.

"You think? Watch…" she scanned the people shaking in their seats, just as Holly landed the shuttle with a jolt.

"Hey, Grub" Lilli said, fluttering her enormous eyelashes.

Grub's eyes widened.

"Y-yes?" 

"You don't know why Root never got on the shuttle do you?" she started curling her blonde hair around her finger.

"No! Of course!" he knew the answer with one look between Lilli and Holly. 

"And you didn't see the pilot?" she stood up and stretched.

"N-n-no. I was too busy checking equipment!" Grub stammered. 

Lilli smiled at him.

"Oh, good" she said, and turned back to Holly, who had an eyebrow raised.

"See" Lilli mouthed.

"Thanks… I think" Holly said, amused. She was watching Grub who had been reduced to a gibbering mess.

The crew disembarked and realised one problem. They didn't have the commander, therefore they didn't have instructions.

Holly kept quiet, trying to keep the attention of their hijacker.

"I say we contact base for directions" said one more sensible officer.

Most people seemed fairly pleased, however, that Root was _not_ going to be ordering them around for once, and it was decided they would approach the manor themselves before asking for further assistant.

This suited Holly fine, and she flew behind the group slightly, hoping beyond hope she was going to succeed.

But what if he wasn't himself? Even with Lilli Frond's help, she would definitely be losing her job. Was it really worth it in the end? Artemis was, or had been, her friend it was true- but did it matter so much if she saw him again?

Her thoughts stopped fead as the view of Fowl manor appeared. Suddenly nervous she turned to Lilli.

"Are we going straight in then?" Holly asked her.

"No, we don't all want to lose our jobs!" 

"I thought you were on my side!?" 

"Right behind you Holl!" said Lilli enthusiastically, patting her new friend on the back.

They were hovering outside the gate now, shielded of course. One of the more important captains was having a heated discussion of his communicator with an apparently furious beyond possible Root.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he roared.

Lilli made a point of winking at the captain, who then panicked.

"The shuttle left sir! No idea why!" he gibbered back.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! THE ENTIRE FORCE!" sounding more like a blocked air conditioning system then the commander of the LEP."AND IF A SINGLE ONE OF YOU PUT A FOOT INSIDE THOSE GATES, I CAN GARUNTEE  YOU'LL BE CHAINED UP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Yes- yes sir!" the captain said, turning to the group.

"No-one goes in. Orders!" he announced as if nobody had heard the ranting conversation beforehand.

Holly took a deep breath.

"If I don't go now, I won't get a chance"

Lilli nodded.

"I'll distract them" she said.

"For some reason, I do not want to know how!" Holly breathed out slowly and the familiar determined look spread across her face.

"Good Luck!" Lilli said, smiling at her.

Holly took off to the sounds of "Hey the zip on my jumpsuit broke!" and nine heads whipping around.

Now she thought about it, she didn't really know what she was going to do. Warn Fowl? Maybe… all she really wanted was proof he had memories again. 

An upstairs window was open luckily enough, and she slipped through. Still shielded, she took off the wings and looked around.

**Please review!**


	4. Artemis again

**Disclaimer:**** Please somebody tell me whether I have to continue this! ARGH! Ok I do not own Artemis Fowl or associated characters etc etc they below to Mr Eion Colfer, almighty god *bow*.**

****

**A/N****: I find this part a bit er… depressing. It's quite short though. And I had to have it in… with the emotional Holly I'm sorry. Again: It's not Holly/Arty, it's meant on a total friendship basis.**

**I would also like to take an opportunity to point out a _VERY COOL_ fanfic by my friend _abbitha_ (who reviews me, thanks!). It's about Fred and George after they've left home basically (not slash!), it's really well written and I recommend you read it if you're a fan of the characters or just Harry Potter. I don't have a direct link but her username is _abbitha_. **

**Thanks for my reviews on the last chapter!**

**Phire**** phoenix **

**Cookie monster**

**Abbitha******

**Here we go…**

**==================================================================**

Holly had landed in a bathroom, which, and she thanked god (or more appropriately Frond) so, was empty. 

Their were security cameras, as usual, dotted down the empty hallway, but it didn't matter if she was shielded. 

Shadows from the perfectionist picture frames created an eerie feeling as the walked, even though everything was as she remembered. Everything was the same. It was surreal. It hadn't changed since she had been abducted, or when she had gone to retrieve them for investigation, or even from the final time in which there had been a security alert for the fairly world. It was as if the manor was stuck in a time field still…

Holly stopped dead as Butler immerged from a side door. True, he looked the same as ever, but he moved at a slower pace. He moved towards her, but she was too scared to unshield, too afraid of what he might do. The tension was immense. For a few seconds they stood there silently, looking into each others eyes, a flash back of memories suddenly playing themselves in Holly's brain. Then without warning Butler suddenly bent down and picked her up.

"Artemis has been expecting you" he said coldly.

Holly was too shocked to speak, let alone make an escape. The bodyguard had her in one enormous fist and the pair were advancing down the hallway to a door at the end made of highly polished green wood. It created a sense of power, one the fairy was being sucked in by. Butler pushed open the door, and they entered.

Holly wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to do anything to prevent the coming moments. But her body seemed to have lost all functions.

"There's someone here for you Artemis" he said.

Artemis swivelled in his chair and Holly saw him again for the first time.

He looked like the same mudboy, the same vampire skin, the same astonishingly powerful eyes. The only difference was perhaps his age, but it was a matter of months.

He surveyed her in an amused way, and she suddenly felt very self conscious. 

"Ah yes… Captain Short" he said finally.

Holly couldn't bring herself to say anything still; she was too confused and filled with dread.

"I've been expecting you for some time" Artemis continued. "Yes, I escaped. Although I can't say you look particularly thrilled about it…. But then why should you be?"

"What's- What's going on? I-" Holly stammered. It was most unlike her.

"You made a mistake in coming here today captain. No doubt you were expecting to bury our knowledge of your race again?" he paused to chuckle. "No… I don't think that will be happening just yet"

Holly felt disappointed wave of sadness sweep over her. Something was wrong here… she just couldn't understand it.

"Artemis, please! It's me! Holly!" she tried, her face growing hot.

The boy only frowned.

"You speak as though we're on friendly terms captain. You are not here for a tea party let me assure you!" said Artemis.

Every word was another confirmation to Holly, another blow to her already upset mind. This wasn't the same muddboy, the one who they had changed so much…

Tears welled in her eyes and she wrenched herself out of Butler's grasp. He had only loosened for a second, a sign of his age, but it had been enough for her.

"Look Butler, we've made the captain cry…"

Holly heard no more. She slung the wings round her and took of at top speed, allowing her tears for once to flow freely. She didn't look back as she crossed the sun filled grounds. She didn't even look down at the full Recon and Retrieval squads that were probably hovering somewhere below her. 

She couldn't understand what had happened. So many things to think about that didn't make sense. For a start, why did they only half remember her?

What she did know was that it was the old mudboy again, the self-centred, risky, criminal mastermind. 

Holly stared down at the waves below her and knew there was no way of getting around it. Artemis's memories really had gone. 

She couldn't go back to Haven now… yet. Maybe she couldn't ever? …Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She wanted to fly forever, and why not?  Nobody except Lilli Frond knew where she was, and even Lilli didn't realise she was now a few metres above the Atlantic Ocean. Holly flew for hours, nothing in her head, just the waves. But when the sun began to set, she started to panick.

Where should she go? It seemed home was the only place. She had nobody to go to. Her mother was away on a cruise somewhere. Except…. Foaly? He had always wanted to help… and had done a good job of it too in recent events.

**Please review!**


	5. After & an answer machine

**Disclaimer: Artemis, Holly, Foaly and all other related characters belong to Eion Colfer. Not me. **

****

**A/N: It's been a while since I posted this… so I decided to. I started posting some Series of Unfortunate Events stuff and my poor Artemis fanfiction got neglected :( Thank you for the reviews! I love getting reviews! They make me feel good… isn't that sad? **

**Neko**** Mew Midorikawa**- It made you cry? I'm sorry! But I'm glad you enjoyed it…

**Cookie Monster**- I don't know when Holly would cry… since this fic?

**Abbitha**- My faithful reviewer on everything : ) It happened because I wanted it to of course! The magic of fanfiction…

**Phire**** Pheonix**- I think I detect sarcasm… but I can't read those little faces. Yeah it is a little cliché, but there we go.

**Friendnotfoe**- I definitely see the Arty fan girls chasing you… thanks for reviewing!

**Blackcherry667**- Hey thanks for reading! Yes I did learn about bolds and italics after I read the instructions rolls eyes I'm so stupid! AF is definitely very cool!

**======================================================================**

****

**Ok the after-depessing-chapter! Unfortunatley, yes, I need to post it.**

**====================================================================**

Two hours later she was on his door step, soaking wet and almost collapsing from the exhaustion of flying for so long. 

Foaly opened it and saw her half-asleep.

"Holly!? What's happened?" the centaur asked.

Holly said nothing. She just looked up at him.

"It's Fowl, isn't it?" Foaly looked down at his friend. 

Nothing usually got to Holly- it had to be that. She nodded slowly.

"Come in" he said, leading back into the house. 

A few minutes later the two were sitting in a small kitchen, each with a large mug of extra strong coffee.

"Ok so what happened?" Foaly asked quietly.

"Butler saw me, even whilst I was shielded" Holly told him.

"Ok…"

"And he took me to Artemis"

"Yeah…"

"And he spoke to me, like the first time we met him, remember? As if he hardly knew me, just my face and some past event that hadn't mattered. Then he told me I was going to be held hostage again, and that this time we'd never get him mindwiped!"

"That sounds about right…"

"What happened to him Foaly?" 

Foaly sighed and put down his mug.

"It looks like he only regained some memories. Any ones that contained emotional development, all the times where we were on the same side, are gone. The things that will be accepted are going to be the schemes and things like that. The Spiro incident wouldn't get through for example, because the whole thing was about saving the fairy world" he explained.

"But why?" It didn't seem fair.

"There were always going to be complications. The stuff we mind wiped was such a key part in Artemis, he basically started again. We've never done a wipe on a time period that long before. If he ever regained his memories again, it was going to be too much. Root gave it the go ahead. He said it was impossible for the memories to be regained. Try not to feel too bad Holly. We never thought this was going to happen before today remember?"

"I know but for a few hours I thought we had him. You saw how happy it made me. I… I really miss him" said Holly quietly.

"I know you do, but we can't change anything. Come on Holly! Get over it!" said Foaly, shaking her arm.

"You're right! I nearly lost my job today because of that stupid mudboy!"

"Your not clear yet…" the centaur muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to go back to being that fantastic pilot!"

"That's the spirit!"

It was not what Holly wanted, but it was the best thing she could do.

"And Foaly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Holly returned to her flat in a clearer state of mind. 

Foaly had been right, she hadn't expected Artemis to bounce back until today, so things were pretty much the way they had been. There was nothing she could have done. 

The light on her answer machine was flashing, so she put down the stolen wings and pushed the play button. 

"You have four messages" the voice said clearly. It didn't sound like a badly pieced together jigsaw. That was the difference between Haven and Earth answer machines. That was it though.

Root's furious voice suddenly exploded into the hallway.

"SHORT! I _know_ you were on that mission today! You were absolutely disobeying everything I had made clear! Not only did you do that, but you also hijacked a shuttle, stolen equipment, and worst of all by reckoning made an unauthorized visit into a restricted area! What _were_ you thinking, Short? I'm having to report you to the council for this! You knew EXACTLY what you were doing! You will see me first thing in the morning in my office so I can schedule a hearing! You're _fired_ Holly, you here me? FIRED!"

There was the sound of the phone slamming down and Holly slid down the wall onto the floor. Root had no proof she had entered Fowl manor, she as sure of it. She suspected he didn't really know she had been aboard the shuttle either- but it wouldn't be long before it was confirmed by some unfortunate newbie.

Suddenly Trouble's voice came out of the speakers.

"Holly, I don't know exactly what's going on but you're in a big mess down here! Root has snapped every piece of stationary in the building! He seems to think you hijacked the shuttle earlier. It sounds like you, but so far nobody has cracked and given a name… look I have to go, he's shoving Chix into the shredder!"

The receiver clicked again. Looking up Holly noticed it had been sent at about five o clock. Surely most people would have left shortly afterwards- maybe she was still safe?

"Holly!" It was Lilli Frond. "Root's exploding! What happened to you? Everybody's searching Haven, and a squad has gone above ground too! The officers are all being questioned individually, but nobody's said anything yet. I hope your OK, because if if I don't hear from you I might have to say something. Please call me back!" her voice died.

Everyone was looking for her… or they had been. The search had probably been called off hours ago. Did she dare go and face Root tomorrow? It was definitely questionable.

The last message was short but the most helpful of all.

"Get on with it!"

Foaly. She smiled when she realised it had been sent minutes ago.

Suddenly the exhaustion sank in properly and Holly barely had the energy to stumble into her bedroom and collapse on her _futon_. (Thanks for reminding me of that word Abbitha!)

**Well I think it was Ok. The next part is better. R&R! PLEASE!**


	6. Root

**Disclaimer: Much to my, and the rest of the fanfiction community's dislike, we do not own Artemis Fowl or any other associated characters. Ok that disclaimer is very messed up. Ignore it.**

**A/N: The depression is over! Yay! Ok I am at home sick, so I decided to post. Please please review!**

**Abbitha****-** Thanks for the support! Nice in-character review right there! :p

**Cookie Monster-** This isn't really a funny fic… I'm confused about what you mean about me "not being mean to my characters"…. Oh well… thanks… I think.

**Mad Sam-** Thank you! A futon is what they sleep on in Japan. It's like a roll-up mattress thing. It says in the first book Holly sleeps on one. So does John Spiro come to think of it…

**Soul-in-Stichys-** I'm going to update now! Thanks for the in character comment, I do try, but sometimes I fail miserably : )

**=====================================================================**

Holly woke up with a start. Panicking, she checked the clock and saw it was seven am.

Sighing, the previous days events sunk in, whilst she pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom. Realising she was still wearing the uniform jump suit, Holly quickly took it off , threw it into the dri®40c then jumped into the shower.

She tried not to think about the roaring that awaited her in just over and hours time.

Shoving two pieces of toast down her throat, she ran out of the door and jumped onto a tube train from the station a few streets away from her flat.

Holly stood outside the headquarters twenty minutes later breathing deeply. She was ten minutes early to avoid the mainstream of workers entering the building, but it seemed everybody had decided that the day's events would be worth the lack of sleep.

She pushed the door open and stepped in confidently.

The lobby was fairly empty, except for the receptionists and inquiries desks. A few of them obviously knew, because they stuck their heads round their computers and nodded in a knowing way.

Ignoring them she went down a said corridor into the recon and retrieval areas. Much to Holly's frustration, Root's office was located inside the room that held the many desks and cubicles belonging to the captains and officers.

The room sounded with quiet chatter, but the second she stepped inside it went silent. The blunter workers peered over the tops of their cubicle walls to get better views. Everybody stared, some looking amused, others interested.

Pretending not to notice, she strode across the room. Whispers followed her. She knocked on the door and the echo bounced around.

"Come in!" said Root's grunting voice.

Holly breathed deeply and went in.

She heard the scurrying as more than one pair of feet crossed the room behind her.

Root looked at her for a while, obviously not knowing where to start. It would be any second now though, Holly thought.

"What- were- you- THINKING!?" he roared.

Holly had long ago learnt how to block out Root's yelling, but this was beyong blockage.

"HIJACKING THE SHUTTLE! I WANT AN ANSWER SHORT, NOW! WHY? WHY DO SOMETHING SO OUT OF LINE AFTER YOU HAD BEEN WARNED REPEATEDLY!? NOW THE COUNCIL WANT A HEARING, AND I'M GOING TO LOSE MY BEST SHUTTLE PILOT! YOU BETTER HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! TELL ME, NOW!"

Holly stood for a few seconds, gathering her defense together. She didn't know if Root had proof she had been aboard yet, but it was useless lying now.

"I- I don't know sir"

It was pathetic really.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHY YOU DECIDED TO CROSS INTO AN UNAUTHORIZED AREA AFTER TAKING STEPS TO GET THE SHUTTLE THERE BEFORE I GOT TO IT!?"

"I felt it necessary I was on the mission"

Holly wondered how long she'd be there.

"STUBBORNESS SHORT, THAT'S WHY!" Root was reaching shades of purple never seen before.

He sighed and slammed his fist onto the desk, causing a mug of coffee to topple.

"I don't understand you Holly! I give you EVERY CHANCE to prove yourself! Yet you STILL go ahead and so something stupid like THIS!" he said angrily.

Holly silently knew he was right. Everything she did was spur of the moment- and sometimes it had serious consequences.

"I'm sorry sir" she said quietly.

"SORRY!? YOU MESSED UP TOO BADLY TO BE SORRY NOW! TELL ME! WERE YOU SORRY WHEN YOU FLEW THE SHUTTLE TO TARA? WERE YOU SORRY WHEN YOU BROKE INTO THE MANOR AND YOUR LITTLE REUNION WITH FOWL?" Root was off again.

Silence. So the commander didn't know what had happened to Artemis. Holly felt spiteful. She wouldn't tell him- yet.

"I suppose he told you his latest plans to destroy us" Root coughed. "I bet you and the body guard had a right old laugh!"

"Sir-" started the captain.

"So what's it like? Betraying your world?" Root taunted.

"Sir I-" Holly tried again.

"Did they offer you tea and crumpets!?"

"SIR I HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT FOWL!" she yelled.

Root looked shocked that somebody had actually shouted at him. It rarely, if ever, happened. Without warning he jumped out of his chair in rage, sending the desk flying. He suddenly grabbed a neutrino from his belt and held it up, aiming at Holly.

So this was how it was going to end? Root was going to shoot her in his office? Would it be covered up? Probably.

She tried to think of an escape route. The door was directly behind her, but it would take far too long to open and escape. All this processed in milliseconds.

Root aimed and fired. In a flash Holly had thrown herself flat on the floor. Looking up she saw Root cross the room and inspect a newly made hole in the wall.

"Foaly that's a weeks pay" he said peeling a way a mic/cam set's remains.

He looked down at Holly.

"Get off the floor Short!" he said. "Did you really think I was going to shoot you?"

She jumped up but didn't reply. It was enough.

"D'arvit! That's going to be broadcasted to the entire staff any second now" he muttered.

"Not when you've cut his pay sir" Holly said.

Root snorted and kicked his upturned desk.

"Hearing a fortnight today. 9 o clock. Until then consider yourself fired. It's over for you, Short!"

Holly felt terrible. She had expected less then immediate job loss. The hearing was almost worthless now. She opened the door, and no less than fifteen offivers fell inwards, landing in a large heap on the floor.

"Er…hi" said Lilli Frond from the tangle of arms and legs.

Holly could see a hint of green which counted Chix in, and several other familiar officers who were also visible.

"OUT!" Root roared.

There were scattered apologies as the group began to pull themselves apart.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
